In deep-water fishing for lake trout, coho salmon, etc., heavy weights on metal line are needed to sink the fishing line and lure to the desired depth of 100-300 feet. When a fish takes the lure, the fishing line detaches from the metal sinker line by means of an automatic release. Thereupon, it is necessary to raise the metal line and weights quickly to prevent fouling entanglement with the fishing line.
Weights of 8, 16 and 24 pounds are used and it has been found that power reels and strong supports are needed to handle the load. In docking, trailing, and handling a boat, the supports and reels have posed the problem of being in the way of the boatman when not in use in actual fishing.
The supports also have not been entirely satisfactory in use because they encumber the rails and aft deck of the boats; are difficult to mount the reels upon, and remove therefrom; and do not provide easy movement and adjustment of the reels relative to the supports.